Bright Side
by Aki Griffin
Summary: A choppy look at Zeke and Casey after the invasion. very slash! edited and fixed!


Title: Always look on the Bright Side of Life

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: The Faculty

Pairing: Casey/Zeke

Rating: high R, not very explicit

Summery: When they were together, there was nothing else

Warnings: uh, slash. Tons of sex talk. No dialog

Disclaimer: Not fuckin mine \cries/

Dedication: Lindsey and all my other slash friends who are obsessed with the Faculty.

Casey never ceased to amaze Zeke. How, as soon as the door closed, shutting the outside world away from them, Casey changed. He went from the skittish animal to a calmer, less scared, beauty.

\/

Zeke brushed his fingers over the scars on Casey's cheek and the younger boy shivered. He lightly kissed where his fingers had been. Casey sighed.

\/

Casey wasn't demanding in bed; he wasn't much of a leader. He followed Zeke's lead, always ready to learn whatever Zeke wanted to teach him. He trusted Zeke; trusted him not to hurt him.

\/

Zeke ran a hand through Casey's hair and placed butterfly kisses on his neck. Casey leaned into the touch and smiled a little.

\/

Zeke was always careful with Casey. He was gentle and slow, always silently making sure that he was okay. He would do anything to protect Casey from harm.

\/

The butterfly kisses turned into small nibbles that moved down Casey's shoulder.

\/

After the invasion, after Delilah left Casey, after life went back to normal, there was a change in Casey no one seemed to notice. Except Zeke.

\/

Casey never spoke as he let Zeke explore his body. He would make small noises that Zeke was able to use to find out what Casey liked. Or didn't like.

\/

Casey barely talked after Delilah left. His self-confidence was crushed. He never looked up anymore. Except to look over his shoulder. He was becoming paranoid.

\/

Zeke kissed down Casey's sides, feeling the pale skin twitch under his lips. Casey's hands tightened in his hair.

\/

Casey became paranoid of everyone. He thought people were looking at him, watching him, waiting for the right moment to attack. The best time to defeat him.

\/

Zeke kissed the dip near Casey's hip and felt the younger boy squirm and whimper happily. Zeke nipped lightly before sitting up to remove Casey's pants.

\/

Casey started coming over to Zeke's house in the middle of the night looking for Scat, still throwing looks over his shoulder. Zeke stopped giving it to him.

\/

Casey lay naked under Zeke, who sat between his legs, watching the small chest raise and fall, slowly growing faster. Blue eyes stared up at him, his mouth open letting out small pants.

\/

Casey started sleeping in Zeke's garage, curling up on the couch. He said he felt safe close to the Scat, just incase. Zeke wasn't so sure.

\/

Zeke ran his hands across Casey's chest as Casey traced patterns on his back. Both enjoyed the moments of calm. Every one they could get.

\/

It took a few months for Casey to admit that he wasn't staying for the Scat. He was staying for Zeke.

\/

Casey loved the feeling of Zeke's fingers in him, though he never said so out loud. He would twist and whimper as Zeke sought out the places that would turn those whimpers into moans. Zeke was sure that was the hottest image ever.

\/

The first time Zeke kissed Casey, he was expecting to be pushed away. To be rejected. But he wasn't. Casey pushed back slowly and stared into his eyes for a moment before starting the kiss again.

\/

Casey's noises during sex were delectable. Zeke did everything to make his favorite noises come out. He did everything he could to make Casey feel good.

\/

After the first kiss, Casey became almost inseparable from Zeke. Zeke was the only person he wasn't afraid of. Zeke didn't mind since Casey was careful to stay out of his way.

\/

It was almost always done with slow, but deep, thrusts. It was never rushed. Zeke had never done anything but fucking before. This wasn't fucking. This was love.

\/

Casey started to spend after school sitting, watching Zeke work on a new batch of Scat. He liked to watch. Something about the way Zeke moved calmed Casey.

\/

After they had both had their release, the were still no words. The used condom would be discarded, Zeke would hold Casey, and they would fall asleep in each others arms.

\/

They both stopped caring about the world around them. When they were together, everything was perfect.

End


End file.
